<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say it! by Fleppy85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999799">Say it!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleppy85/pseuds/Fleppy85'>Fleppy85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleppy85/pseuds/Fleppy85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes three words get you all you want - and late for work</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sofia Curtis/Sara Sidle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say it!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blankets, pillows, soft music in the background, two hot bodies fighting over power. Giggles, kisses, laughter, swearing, accusing, more kisses, a leg caught in the blanket, another one trying to get over the other body, arms wrestling, teeth biting gently in soft flesh, more laughter, kisses and swearing. An equal fight, nobody wants to give in. Threats, promises, mock.<br/>
"Get off me!"<br/>
"No!"<br/>
"I've to go."<br/>
"No you don't."<br/>
"I do...it's already after seven."<br/>
"So?"<br/>
"So? I'm supposed to be at work in one hour."<br/>
"It's a five minutes drive."<br/>
"I need to shower, get dressed, prepare myself, have breakfast and..." Lips sucking on the pulse spot "...stop that!" More sucking, little biting, kisses, hands running over hot skin, finding hard nipples, teasing them, playing with them.<br/>
"What did you say?" Finger stroking over the very sensitive, hot, wet spot. Moaning. Pleasure. Lust. Index finger on the most sensitive spot, gently moving in circles, massaging. "Am I supposed to stop?"<br/>
"Don't you dare." Gasping, moaning, losing control over lust.<br/>
"You told me to stop." The finger moves back to tights, over hot skin, covered in sweat.<br/>
"How can you...you're such a tease." Angry words, mouth crashing down furiously on the other mouth, tongue demanding entry, more fighting than dancing with the other tongue. Hands pinning other hands down, battling for control.<br/>
"I will get up now."<br/>
"Sure, thing."<br/>
"Yes I will and you can't stop me, you're down."<br/>
"I'm in control."<br/>
"I pinned you down, you're out of control"<br/>
"No, I'm not." A tight moves between two hot other tights, rubbing the sensitive spot, so hot, so wet, so ready. Moans, kisses, lust. The upper body gets moved up, lips catch already hard nipples, suck them, the first hand is free, a second later the other one too. No more time for pinning down. Control lost versus lust, hands are in need to stroke, feel, playing with nipples.<br/>
A quick move, body changed positions, more kisses, more sucking, hands so busy. Nibbling, kisses, bites, laughter, more lust. The heat rises, the moans get louder, lips crashing on each other, tongues dancing, mouths sucking on each other like they were gasping for air.<br/>
"I really have to go now."<br/>
"No, you don't."<br/>
"I'll be late for work."<br/>
"The first time in ages, they'll forgive you." Lips wandering down a throat, up again, down, sucking, a tongue makes little hearts on the throat, pulse is visible, more heat, salty sweat.<br/>
"They'll ask why am I late."<br/>
"So?"<br/>
"I can't give them a reason."<br/>
"Yes you can."<br/>
"No, I can't."<br/>
"You can't?"<br/>
"No. I really need to..." A mouth around a hard nipple, sucking, biting, a hand playing with the other one, pinching it, pain, pleasure, lust. Loud moans. "Oh fuck."<br/>
"The first good idea you have today." A hand slips between sweaty tights, finds heat, wetness and instantly starts to rub the sensitive spot. More moans, filled with lust, filled with desire. Finger massaging in circles, first softly, then increasing speed and pressure.<br/>
The world starts spinning, so much lust, so much pleasure, so much heat. Everything seems to face away, everything but one thing, one person. Cries for pleasure, it starts to feel like...like a volcano that's ready to burst, so close, so ready, so...the finger gets removed. Anger. Desperation.<br/>
"Don't stop!"<br/>
"Make me continue." So much tease, so much fun, so much lust. A husky voice like a promise you don't want to be broken.<br/>
"Go on!"<br/>
"Say it. Say the magic words." Finger softly moving in circles around the soft spot, ready to hit it, so close, so close to the edge.<br/>
Body trying to move, to get the finger where it's wanted. The finger leaves the body, is on the tight, tight covered in sweat. Is this a bed or a swimming pool? So much wetness.<br/>
"You're such a mean tease!"<br/>
"Wrong again, Honey. Maybe I should let you go to work."<br/>
"No!" Hands pulling the other face down, furious kisses, filled with need, lust and desperation. Another dance of tongues, the finger almost back where it's wanted, continuing with the soft circles, stroking the sensitive spot.<br/>
"Why do you torture me?" So ready, so close, so filled with lust, so helpless, so depending on this finger, such a little distance, so close.<br/>
"Say it. I haven't heard the magic words." Lips moving back to the hard nipple, tongue moving in circles around it before the mouth takes the nipple in, sucks it and the finger runs over the soft spot again.<br/>
Sensation building up, breath getting faster, the world starts spinning again. So close, no way back, only one way: over the edge. So ready to get over the edge. So ready. Just one more time, one more soft touch of this finger. Just one more.<br/>
"I love you." Words filled with lust, desire but most of all love. And as soon as Sofia screams out these words Sara's finger takes her over the edge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>